


Legend of Zelda, Celestial Raiser (Title pending)

by verifiaman



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Metroid Series, Pikmin (Video Game), Star Fox Series, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verifiaman/pseuds/verifiaman
Summary: (Title pending) There were things from the stars that were far worse than the cow stealing aliens. After Link was inches away from ending Majora once and for all, he finds his efforts upended as he found himself in a whole new world. with allies that know him more than he knew himself, a life far grander than he could comprehend, and terminology he could never truly understand, he must find the mask and find who changed the world, not really understanding how different everything truly is.





	1. End of a dream

"Just two more hours left.." The Great Fairy of Clock Town sighed wistfully, her children fluttering without a care in the world. All four Giants were finally free, with that demon being none the wiser, and with them, the Oath to Order would be at the power needed to help the Hero destroy that damnable mask.

She and the other magical guardians agreed that the Skull Kid would need to be punished for his terrible pranks, but they felt pity on him due to the source of his malice and banished him to the Lost Woods for a short period of time, well short for one that lived as long as him at least. But they never imagined the danger he would bring back to Termina a monster so powerful that the Goddesses would send their current Hero, a child no less, to end it.. She and the other fairies pitied the boy, having to suffer through many a time loop again and again, and taught him various skills that would help him bring out the full potential of the Song of Time. For most mortals, even fairies and those higher on the pnatheon, they would have gone insane from reliving the same days over and over in this land of death by the 12th or 20th loop, but he had persevered and he finally succeeded after 44 loops in total. It was not something she or her sisters enjoyed, reliving the same days over and over again and watching him succeed and fail at the same tasks, and some of her sisters made their displeasure well known to the child(especially during the loops when he had completely snapped), but constant repetition did wear mortals down faster than other beings after all.

The ground rumbled as the moon edged ever closer, but the Great Fairy felt none of the irritation or annoyance that she had come to expect since the time loops started. "I finally feel at peace for the first time in months." She said airily, floating in the air lazily as an invisible figure crept up to her back."I might just give that boy a few blessings before he leaves our world!" And going by what fate had in store for him when he returned to Hyrule, she just might give him a years worth of blessings for free, a rarity in the world of fairies.

"Goodbye." If she had been paying attention to her surroundings, she would have been able to sense the intruder and prevent him from impaling her in the head. With a soundless shriek, she split herself into four miniature fairies to save herself, but they, like all the other lower fairies in the fountain, stopped in their tracks before falling to the ground.

"Sorry about that." Her assailant said, retracting the transparent blade back into it's socket. "But I can't have you calling for help." He looked around the fountain. "Mana levels down to a safe level for non combatants, no mana based lifeforms active.." He walked out of the fountain and into Clock Town. And with that, the lifeline to the Goddesses was cut off. Granted it was already cut off thanks to the mask's influence, but it couldn't hurt to be safe. "Well that was boring." The Goddess's agents were pitifully weak in this era, each of them in their respective region falling to his blade without much fanfare. "Now without them around, this world will be easier to take over. So much pain, so much strife.." And the source of all these negative emotions, eclipsing even the fear this town was generating, was the hero himself. The figure whistled in amazement. He always wondered how this man became as messed up as the Time Database showed him to be, but once this realm was put under Her Grace's control, the damn computer might tell them more. Their information on this world and it's Hyrule was schizophrenic enough as it was; the datbase even said that one point they developed trains before they even developed proper sanitation methods!

"Now how to begin.." The usual modus operandi for getting a realm ready for a takeover would be the usual propaganda and possession, but Her Grace had given him a much easier way to do it. But there was one problem though.. "How will I get that mask off the Imp?" He shrugged. "Oh well, I have a few hours to kill before the moon crashes."

–

At one point, the Third Day would fill Link and Tatl with a sense of fear and loathing. They had come close many times, at times even stopping the moon entirely and facing the demonic mask inside the celestial object. They would at times fall to madness from the constant repetition. But now, they felt a strange calm seeing the apocalpyse come forth once again. In fact, one could say they didn't care anymore, which was pretty much true given they spent the day having fun and playing games.

"Ahhhh!" Link sighed blissfully as he soaked his tired, sore muscles in the hot bubble bath of the Stock Pot Inn, his dull, bag ridden eyes shining brightly for the first time in a long while. "I can't believe how long I've gone without a bath!"

"Four weeks." Tatl answered sourly, sitting on a table far away from Link and his smell, eating a tiny piece of cake given to her by the inn owner. "Four weeks of me having to sleep in that sweaty, dandruff filled rat's nest you call hair." She let out a gagging noise. "What is it with you men and hygiene?"

"Baths are for when you're done with whatever task some random schmuck on the street decides to give you." Link said as the world shook. "It pretty much signifies that you're done for today and anyone who wants you to be their pack mule can screw right off." He let out a groan. "If my moral fiber was weaker I would charge these lazy idiots for as much as I could."

'We shouldn't ask these nice people for money Tatl. Seeing their faces is the best reward for me!' Tatl stared at Link, wondering when the boy who could say that with a straight face died. She thought that the constant time loops were wearing on him, but it looked like he had baggage before he could came to Termina. He came close to killing her in fits of rage while the two of them were adjusting

"Just pray you'll never have to play 'hero' again.'" Link said, saying the word like a curse. "Things like taking a bath, having time to yourself, mere luxuries when you take up the sword." He stretched his arms and groaned. "The second this is over, I'm just going to settle down far far away from civilization."

"Y-yeah.." Link looked at Tatl with worry. "I-I'm fine! No need to worry! I'm just antsy. This is our last loop, after all!"

"Please don't jinx us." Link said desperately as he looked out the window at the moon, shuddering at the word jinx. "Our luck's been pretty good so far, and the last time one of us said that, we fell down to our deaths." He didn't really believe there were things beyond the sky aside from the stars, but he found that wasn't true when he fell into the sky at Stone Tower Temple. "I'm a lot more durable than I thought." He muttered, remembering how long his body took to fail with the lack of oxygen in what Tatl called the 'upper atmosphere.' before she burned up. Seeing that wasn't pleasant.

Tatl looked away, disgust written on her face. Over the near year they had shared repeating the same three days over and over, the two had formed a very special bond. For a magical creature such as herself, this meant more than just friendship; it meant that she could feel what he was thinking and vice versa. He didn't seem to care, as he constantly reflected on their failures, over and over again. Each failure represented death, painful, excruciating death, and remembering those was not pleasant in the slightest. Her connection with Link meant that his feelings and state of being could affect her own mental state, and watching and feeling him degrade like this hurt her more than she could fathom, and hopefully his mood would lift after they destroyed that stupid mask.

There was an awkward silence in the bathroom, well awkward for her, for at least, for a good 20 minutes before Link let out a yawn."I'm going back to our room." She turned around as he got out of the tub. "Once I dry off and get my weapons, we're ending this tonight."

"Kay." Tatl said as Link drained the tub and closed the door. She turned around and sighed. "I can't believe it's finally over." It had been her goal ever since this mess started that she would save Skull Kid and her brother. That goal hadn't changed, especially now that they were so close, but she wondered if she would ever stay with them after this was over. Fairies like her and Tael were not like the typical ones you found living across the land; those fairies had no intelligence, barely equivalent to flies sad as it was to say, while her and Tael were more akin to Great Faries, in terms of intelligence at least. But like the lesser fairies, she and her brother would often bond with those they were close with, to the point that they would take on features of those people.

"Those probably won't even recognize me when this is over." When she first met Link, she looked just like Skull Kid under her glow, which meant she looked like a duck lipped scarecrow. Now she had skin, fair, flawless white skin, a pretty face that could turn a few heads with striking blue eyes, and soft blonde hair as yellow as the sun itself. In short..she looked just like Link, which really said something about how manly he was. Back then it had been a joke she had made, that the day her and Link became friends was the day she'd turn into a 'sissy little kissup' like him. Now she looked like and was starting to act similar to that girly little wuss, and now..now she wasn't so sure that it'd be a bad thing.

–

The guard of North Clock Town could not believe what was in front of him. Actually, it was like he couldn't fathom what he was looking at. It looked vaguely Terminian, in that it had a head,with two pointed ears two arms and two legs, but all of this thing's body was covered in or probably made up of a transparent black substance. He couldn't make heads or tails of what the thing walking down the road was, but he was spared from his confusion when the thing turned to him and suddenly, the Guard fell to the ground in a heap.

"Diligent man." The figure noted as he looked at the approaching moon. "About to die and so committed to his duty." This place had quite the rustic charm to it, he realized. It reminded him of the old timey architecture that permeated the pre Unification Days; bricks and cement for the buildings, dirt for the roads, actual grass. 'Perhaps I could convince Her Grace to make this place a tourist trap or something. Maybe a horror themed amusement park.'

"You ready Link?" Tatl asked as she flew into the window of their room, just as Link put his sword into the sheath on his back. He was fully clothed in his signature green outfit, with very few weapons. They wouldn't need that many for what they were about to do.

"Yeah, I'm ready let's go." The fairy flew under his hat and sat in his hair patiently. "1 hour to midnight." The Great Fairy of Ikana was a great teacher, helping him unlock the full power of the Ocarina with the Song of Double Time. The ability to select the hour he wanted to go to would have been helpful a long time ago, but as he learned during his adventures in Hyrule, he always got the most important items far after the point they were useful. He played the Song of Double Time, and the second he finished the short melody, everything around him stopped. The full effects of the Ocarina activated, and the world around him faded into blackness and the floor turned into the symbol that had ruined many a life back in his homeland, and made his adult years a living hell: the Triforce. In order for his mortal mind to comprehend the full abilities of the Song of Time without imploding, the Great Fairy of Ikana made some changes to the spells and incantations of the song that allowed him to travel through time.. In front of him appeared five large emblems, each showing a different time of day and illustrations above the times that were in disgustingly poor taste.

The first emblem showed the Skull kid showering confetti atop of the Clock Tower as fireworks appeared in the distance, the moon hovering above Clock Town. Below the illustration was the hous he could choose to go to if he picked it: 12:00 to 1:00.

The second emblem showed the Skull Kid jumping on the Clock Tower as the world began to heat up from the moon dropping into the atmosphere, a feeling Link had not experienced since his first foray to the top of Death Mountain. The times below the illustration were 1:00 to 2:00

The third embem showed people around the land of Termina, either praying for salvation, hiding out underground or in the temples, or huddled up at Romani Ranch. The skies were a glowing blood red, and the sparks of flames began to flicker across the world. The times below were 2-3:00.

The fourth and Final illustration...showed him on the ground as the world burned to a crisp around him. He knelt on the ground, weapons broken as he had a broken smile on his face, tears in his eyes as the world came to an end. The time listed was 3:00 with the text 'Don't let this happen again!" In large bolded red letters.

"Accursed Fae." Link said with barely concealed contempt. He knew damn well that they could survive the end of the world with barely a scratch , something he found out the first time he failed to stop the moon. They were not as nice and kind as the ones in Hyrule, one of the few untainted memories of his homeland. With a mental command, he pulled the emblem close to him. He moved to select 11:00, when all of a sudden, his body felt heavy. It was for a split second, a feeling of someone intruding, an otherworldly presence. It wasn't in the mini dimension he put himself in, in fact it was far away, but it was enough to cause him to become disoriented and press the wrong emblem... the last emblem.

He fell to the ground, going limp for a second. "I just felt my tentacles instead of legs..." His subspecies never had the chance to exist in this era, so this placeholder form he was given was used so he wouldn't be erased. The fact he felt his actual limbs must have meant there was a temporal disturbance that disabled the placeholder. "This does not bold well." Was it because he was so close to the target? He was warned not to get near the masked imp until the moon was an hour away from destroying Termina. By that time the mask would be too weak from pulling the moon to put up much of a fight, at least according to what Her Grace said, and at that point, even he would be able to rip the mask off the child and hold it without succumbing to the urge to put it on. The mask's powers were not that well documented, and it's presence would interfere greatly with the plan, so discretion with it's retrieval was necessary. So with that in mind, he really should have been paying when he got up from the ground, not noticing the world around him beginning to speed up. "This is-" He began in an attempt to contact HQ, only to stop in his tracks, completely against his will as time around him began to speed what had to be a cruel twist of fate, he was 'aware' of what was going on, able contemplate what was happening to him, but he couldn't articulate the thought processes necessary to feel fear. None of his limbs would respond to his brain's reflexive commands, but he could see everything around him.

A sense of weightlessness enveloped him as from his point of view, someone had pressed the fast forward button on the world. The clouds in the sky, the grass in the ground, and that horrific moon, all of them moved at impossible speeds. And before he had the time to fully comprehend the horror of what was happening both to and around him, time resumed normally, and he could move and think again. Sense of touch and weapon systems were still offline but they always had trouble starting up after a system crash. There were many new developments he found as he began a system cleaning to make sure he didn't get infected by whatever just happened to him: the first of which was that he had a large video file, far too big to look through at the moment, because just then his remaining systems came back online, and he fell to the ground from the constant earthquakes that must have been going on. "What's going on here?!" He looked to the Clock Tower and wish he could crash right then and there.

"WHY IS THE MOON SO CLOSE?!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Tatl screeched, following Link as he jumped out of his room's window, at 5:00 A.M., 5 hours further than his intended target. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Link exclaimed as they dashed to the center of town, the world constantly shaking under the moon's gravity. "I felt something in the air and I pressed the wrong emblem!"

"WHAT EMBLEM?!"

Link ignored her as he ran to the tower. He still couldn't believe he made such a rookie mistake! He had kept his senses honed on the Skull Kid in order to focus the song's magic, only to lose his focus and completely screw up! He cleared his mind. 'I can figure out what that presence was later!' He thought as he ran up the Clock Tower platform and up the structure, taking out his Ocarina and playing the Oath to Order. The two got up to the top of the tower to see a very familiar sight, the Skull Kid freaking out as the Oath to Order's tune rang in the air, calling the Four Giants from the four corners of the land. "Get your brother!" The fairy nodded flying to her brother and grabbing him by the hand and getting him under the hat before the Skull Kid could recover.

Before Tael could say anything,most importantly tell Tatl about how to awaken the Giants, he was tackled into Link's scalp by his sobbing sister. "Sis what's going on! Why's Skull Kid freaking out like that?! What's that's song?! What's that rumbling?! What's-"

"Oh just shut up and let me hug you!" Tatl cried. "I'm just so happy you're back! It's been three months since I've seen you!"

Tael struggled to get out of he grip. "But it's only been three days though!"

"SHUT UP!"

Link fell to the ground with a smile., the intense heat around him him to sweat profusely as the Four Giants walked into Clock Town. Thanks to his knowledge of the living arrangements of most of the citizens of the town, Link, through many dubious and violent methods, had made sure that this time, the Giant's wouldn't be stepping on houses or buildings that had people in them. The deities grabbed the moon, and held it in place. The demonic orb shook in their grasp, cracks forming along it's surface until finally, with a mighty roar from all four of the Giants, the moon was crushed in their grip, crumbling into harmless dust that looked more akin to snow as the flakes flew off into the breeze. "Ah that felt good." He breathed out happily. It was the 2nd time seeing this sight, and it was going to be the last. 'And now the Skull Kid should throw a tantrum right about-'

"YOU CHEATED!" The imp yelled as Link got up from the ground and unsheathed his sword. "HOW DID YOU GET THOSE TRAITORS FREE FROM UNDER MY NOSE, HOW?!" This wasn't supposed to happen! He was watching him the entire time just wandering around town! "YOU NEVER FREED ANY OF THEM, I SAW! HOW DID YOU DO IT?!"

"Yeah sure." Making sure his hat was on tight, Link ran towards the tantrum throwing child, sword raised with the intent to strike. As he predicted, Skull Kid went limp and with control and poise that he hadn't shown, raised his hand, Link stopping against his will. 'Yep. Just like the last loop..' Link thought. Everything was going according to plan, which meant that the Skull Kid should lose control in a few seconds.

And just like last time, the imp's body went dead, hunched over like a puppet before springing back up."That was most unexpected.." He muttered, his voice more mature and collected, his deep pitch and tone sounding nothing like a child's. "My host wasn't very agreeable right now, so I decided to take charge." 'Skull Kid' looked into Link's eyes, causing Link's body to stiffen from the penetrating glare. 6th time the thing did that and he still wasn't used to looking that damn mask in the eye when it took control. "Given what has happened now, I should have killed you when I saw that you broke free from the curse. Did my former captor have a hand in that?"

"Y-yeah, but you won't find him. " Link said as he relaxed. 'Don't let that thing get to you, that's how it killed you last time!' "You're going to die tonight, Majora."

The mask teleported Skull Kid's body to Link. "And how do you propose I will die tonight? That sword of yours?" The mask's eyes glowed, and soon Link's blade turned to dust. "You have no idea how many men have said those words to me, and with the same look of confidence and assurance that you don upon your face right now." It went silent, analyzing him. "Though the confidence I sense from you pales in comparison to your arrogance and anger. It leaks out of you like maggots out of a corpse. How does a boy from the Promised Land learn to mask their emotions better than the people of this false realm?"

"Beats me." Link retorted, eyeing the mask. If the two were paying attention to their surroundings, they would have heard something heavy land on the roof a second ago, and would have noticed the giants staring at this strange figure.

"You're too composed to be one of those delusional children that tried to stop me in the past.." 'Skull Kid' stopped in front of Link, limbs dangling like a corpse. "Your skin lacks the paleness the people in this land have, and you have actual muscle." He leaned in close to Link, the mask touching the boy's nose. "And there is something else you have...something very interesting. You'll make a better host than this child."

And now it was time to act."Thank you!" Link said with a smile, taking a deep breath. A golden glow emanated from his left hand, and with incredible inner strength, he broke free of the psychic hold, and using glowing hand he grabbed onto the left side of the mask ripped it off the Skull Kid's face, throwing it to the floor a good ways from him. Remembering the pain the imp was in last time, he quickly got his Ocarina back out and played the Song of Healing for the now damaged imp's face. "YES!" Everything went off perfectly! He looked to his left hand, the Triforce of Courage embedded in it dimming. He felt like he should be thankful for it's help, but then he remembered all the other deaths he wouldn't have had to experience if this thing actually helped him. "Damn you Farore.." In fact, damn the goddesses in general!

–

"And that's what happened." Tael's face was blank as Tatl finished sharing her experiences. Given that they were siblings, all it took was a sharing of minds, Tatl pouring what she had endured into her brother's brain. "You understand now?"

"I-I get it.." Tael mumbled as his brain sorted out the information. "So you and that hot girl in the skirt relived the same days over and over again. So many deaths.." He nearly retched as the memories of their deaths. "Why..why didn't we stop him from taking that mask?"

"It probably wouldn't have made a difference.." Tatl's eyes teared up again as she grabbed her brother for a third time and cried into him. "But don't worry! Link's gonna make sure this is the last time that thing hurts any of us!"

"Ok ok, I get it!" Tael screamed as he tried to get out of her grip. "Just let go of-" He then got a look at Tael's face. "Sis...since when were you even remotely attractive?"

"You.." The Skull Kid stared at Link quizzically. "I remember you..you hurt me.." He wanted to feel some sense of anger for the incredible amount of pain the Kokiri in front of him caused..but he couldn't. "You are a Kokiri..."

"I'm not a Kokiri."He helped the imp up from the ground ,while keeping a very close eye on the demonic mask on the floor. The fairies flew out of his hat to see their friend, who looked confused. "You're not going to attack me are you?"

"..Why would I?" The Skull Kid tilted his head in confusion. "You're not an adult, and you made me feel better. You're a nice guy!" Link and Tatl sighed with relief, not noticing the Giants attention diverted to a random spot on the tower.."You even bought Tatl and Tael back!" He looked at the two fairies angrily as the Giant's stare continued to linger, "Why did you leave me in front of that creepy smiling adult with the mask!"

"What are you talking about?!" Tatl screamed. "We were with you ever since you got that creepy mask! You-" She suddenly paused, her eyes widening. 'Wait a minute..he never said that the last time!'

"I didn't take the mask, consarn it!" The Skull Kid yelled, Link and Tatl looking at each other in shock. "I saw that creepy thing and ran like the dickens!"

'Did his accent just change?' Link thought, looking at the mask suspiciously. 'It's still not moving. Could the magic of the mask still be affecting the Skull Kid? But why would it give him a country accent? Wait..' Now fearful, he looked around the area for something out of place. Looking up, he noticed the Giant's faces moving towards the mask. 'Why are they doing that?'

"The dickens..?" Tatl stared at her brother. "When have you ever said anything like that before?!"

"What do you mean Tatl? Tael always talked funny like that!"

Link narrowed his eyes at the giants. Their gazes were obviously going towards the mask, but their inaction was worrying. 'They're staring at something, but what?"

"No he hasn't!" Tatl yelled as Link slowly walked towards Majora's Mask. "This isn't funny guys. I went through a lot of crap to save you two and you pull this?!" It wouldn't be the first time they pulled a stupid prank like this after she saved their bacon, but this was not the time for jokes!

As Link got closer to the Mask, his ears twitched.'I hear...movement. Some dull thudding noises? One at a time, almost like...tiptoes!' His eyes widening as he realized what was happening, he ran towards the mask in a panic.

"Wow you're being mean." The Skull Kid pouted, crossing his arms in disappointment. "Is she on that question mark thing that women get?"

"...This isn't a prank isn't it?" Tatl muttered, her brother and friend looking at her worriedly. She didn't know what was going on, especially given that the mask didn't make a move to kill Link like last time. "I'm sorry guys, I don't know what came over me." She lied. "I kinda hit my head when I got out of that weird place under the tower." From the looks they were giving her, they seemingly bought it 'Well they're still as gullible as ever I see. I never thought i'd see the day I'd be glad for that.' She noticed Skull Kid staring at her. "Yeah what?"

"Why do you look like that pretty forest girl running towards the mask?"

"Wait, he's doing what?!"

–

'And here I thought I'd have to abort the mission!' The figure thought as he stood over his target with glee. He didn't know how that girl in the tunic managed to get that mask off the imp, but it made his job a heck of a lot easier! 'And speaking of girls..' He heard the current hero running towards the mask in a panic 'Sorry.' He grabbed the mask just as the boy reached for it, the object disappearing into his storage space as the boy fell to the ground. 'But you'll thank me for this later.'

"NO!" Link cried, getting the attention of the fairies and the Skull Kid. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"This is Z-15-18-1 Ler-Alis." Link looked up in shock. "I have retrieved the mask. Open up a gateway and bring a retrieval team to Transport Bay 2" Link narrowed his eyes. If there was something there that could physically pick up the mask without wanting to put it on, then the mask could be killed! With incredible speed Link took out his sword and swiped at where he heard the voice, only for his blade to strike thin air.

"No.." Tatl nearly teared up as Link's wail of fury echoed throughout the center of town, much to the Skull Kid's and Tael's confusion. "We planned for so long this shouldn't have happened! Link, what happened?!"

"Damn it!" Link cursed, pounding his fist into the floor. "What the hell was that?! Who was that?!" And why didn't the Giants do anything?! He should of realized something was wrong when the mask didn't move to attack him this time! 'It must have been waiting for whoever took it! I should've grabbed that thing when I had the chance!' And now it was off somewhere, probably with another host.With a heavy sigh and a clenched fist, he bought out his Ocarina. "I really didn't want to have to do this again but...TATL!" The fairy heard his yell and flew to him, landing on his shoulder as he played the Song of Time once again. He felt the familiar sensation of falling through the strange white void that was the time stream, and in a blink of an eye he found himself back inside the Clock Tower...with no Happy Mask Salesman. "Oh, of course!"

"Where'd he go?!" Tatl flew around the inside of the tower, but couldn't find a trace of the creepy man. "I can't find him!"

"..." Link took a deep breath and sat down, rubbing his temples. "Ok..this is a new development... The mask was stolen and now the salesman is gone... and given that I got him out of Termina during the last loop, he should be here...so that means-"

"-The events from the previous time loop carried over..." As she comprehended what happened Tatl nearly dropped out of the air shock, catching herself in time as a smile came on her face. "That means that Skull Kid is free!" Link looked at her confused, prompting her to open up a mental connection with him to share what he knew. "You get it?"

"Yeah, I understand." Link answered, a forlorn look on her face. "But if he didn't take the mask, he wouldn't find me, and go to Termina." Tatl's smile slowly disappeared off her face as Link continued talking. "What's worse is that the salesman was the only one who knew the only safe way to get me back to Hyrule" The Great Fairies could traverse the realms freely, but that required magic his young body could not handle. He really hated being a child.. "Which means we have to wait until he comes back, and who knows how long that will take." He shivered from her sadness pouring into him. "I'm sorry. I shouldve-"

"It's ok." Tatl said as she floated down onto Link's shoulder. "I'd rather you just be blunt than try to soften the blow."

Link let out a small laugh as he got off the ground. "Funny, that's what people said about me back when Ganondorf ruled." He dusted himself off and headed to the Clock Tower's doors. "We'll consult with the Great Fairy as to what to do next. If she doesn't know what to do...then we're screwed." With a heavy grunt, he opened the door, both of them closing their eyes as the bright light entered the room.

They were not prepared for what they saw when they opened their eyes, however.

[Divine Messanger Ler-alis has completed his mission. All available members of the 45th and 69th containment units, please report to Transport Bay 2. I repeat, All available members of the 45th and 69th containment units, please report to Transport Bay 2.]

The Transport Bays were large facilities, two floors high, meant for transporting massive amounts of materials all throughout the kingdom. Transport Bay 2 was meant specifically for the Champions and their armies, and had enough munitions and weaponry to support them. Troops belonging the races of each of the Champions along with Hylians worked in the Transport Bays, all of them wearing different body armors. Their designs had similarities, black bodysuits and armor part themed after the animals that they evolved from, but they were all of different colors even with the ones wearing the same type of armor.

The Zora Champion's personal teleportation room was a deep, calming blue. The walls were large, sprawling aquariums with large, imposing sea creatures swimming through them. thanks to the kingdom's incredible mages was twice as big as the facility despite fitting in the walls of the room. The Champions best soldiers awaited in the room. They were all Zora, their armor modeled after the Great White Shark. The head of the shark made up their helmets, the teeth on the top and bottom of the helmets striking fear into the hearts of their enemies, and not just from their realism. A magic spell was put on the helmet that hid their faces in a black mist, leaving only red eyes and sharp teeth to terrify their enemies. The pauldrons were modeled after the fins of the shark, with the dorsal fins molded into arm fins on the Zoras. The chest armor and boots were thick and rectangular, the symbol of the Triforce in the middle of all three armor pieces, and on the soldier's backs were large tanks attached to their backs. The room flashed red, a siren blaring as the teleporter pad in the middle of the room lit up, a humanoid shape. materializing onto it.

"Ahh, I'm finally back home." Ler-Alis said happily as he teleported into the crystalline transport room, Majora's Mask in hand. "That was a shorter mission than I thought!" He held the mask up in his hand. The mask stared into his eyes, it's beautiful craftsmanship too- "Hey!" He yelled to the soldiers. "Get this thing into the Containment Packs, now! This bastard almost tempted me to put it!" The soldiers held their hands out, a hose slithering out of the tank on their backs and into their hands. "Catch!"

He threw the mask into the air, the abomination forming tentacles from the spikes on it's sides. It latched onto the ceiling, the soldiers pointing their hoses at the thing and turned it on full blast showering Majora with a bright golden foam. Everyone in the room winced as the mask emitted an ear splitting shriek. A bright yellow glow enveloped the aquarium glass to prevent it from breaking from the sound as the mask writhed in agony, bouncing around the room with enough force to break the bones of a normal man. The Zoras kept their hoses trained on Majora with pinpoint precision despite it's thrashing until after six minutes the screaming stopped. The mask fell on to the floor, and with a final squeal, fell limp.

"Alright, take the stupid thing out of here." Two Zoras walked to the mask, hoses raised while another knelt down and grabbed it. The group left, keeping their weapons trained on it at all times. "And be sure to check into decontamination on the way!" Re-Alis sighed and plopped down on the pad. "That was so close." He looked to his shadowy hand. "I see I'm still not in synch with with this timeline yet.." Oh how he wish he could go for a swim in the aquarium, but he'd probably drown in his current form.

[Divine Messanger Shi-Ma-Lo has completed his mission.] Ve-Ral-Ilso looked up to the intercom. [Research Team Gamma is to report to Transport Bay 4. I repeat, Research Team Gamma is to report to Transport Bay 4.]

"Ah, so the newbie finished his mission huh?" He got up and stretched his limbs. "Might as well see how he did."


	2. Waking up to a nightmare.

H-21-13-1-14 Shi-Ma-Lo was a recent addition to Hylia's Champions. Coronated at Tolomac Castle around 3 weeks ago, he was the first Hylian Champion in a long time, and quite a young one at that. At a mere 4 years of age, he had opened the kingdom's most popular mutli-brand chain of stores known as Malo Mart, partnering with and swindling the former royal treasurer Tingle to do so. It was at one of these Malo-Marts that Her Grace met this diminuitive young man. She had been impressed enough by him trying to price gouge her and soon enough, he had become a Champion, for no other reason except for his attempts to swindle her. Shi-Ma-Lo was known for his cunning, guile, and lack of tact, often giving bad news to employees and enemies straight instead of beating around the bush, not showing an ounce of fear when he did this to the many people under his command who could break his little neck with a single punch.

So it wasn't surprising when he broke the news to Her Grace Hylia that he mostly succeeded in his mission. Her Grace sat on her golden throne, the large golden wings of her mighty seat floating on both sides of her regal chair. Her throne room was a large, circular platform that her throne was situated on, floating above a beautiful planet where various space faring structures floated above the orb. Shi-Ma-Lo was in his champion's armor, a large, eight foot tall green and black suit, similar to the suits his troops wore, though whereas theirs was themed after chimpanzees, his was themed after a gorilla. The limbs were segmented to simulate the Hylian bone structure for maximum flexibility. The arms were thick and circular, bigger than a Hylian bodybuilder with fingers as big as a grown man's head. The shoulder pauldrons were large grey half circles with circular incisions lining the perimeter, green energy swirling inside the pauldrons. His baby head stuck out of the top, covered by a thick dome which in itself was covered in a thin layer of green energy. A strange liquid was in the dome, though the young Hylian didn't seem to mind, able to talk, breathe, and see perfectly fine despite the liquid in his system.

"Yeah, so I couldn't get all the targets" Shi-Ma-Lo grumbled, looking away from Hylia so he wouldn't be burned by her immortal body, his mind too immature to process her body and voice. "There were four that got away, but the two I offed were the strongest of their group. I don't know how their weapons could allow them to see me or how that dragon guy could tear through my suit, but I managed to get all their weapons. R&D's analyzing the keys right now, and it's taking a lot of power to keep them from activating."

"Thank you, Shi-Ma-Lo." The human was surprised was he was able to make that out. Usually he just heard static. "I wasn't sure if they could put up a decent resistance, but it has been quite a while since we've encountered anything like that realm. And your suit.."

"The Model XI suit is in the repair bay unfortunately." He clenched his fist, grimacing at the delay his armor had in mimicking his motion. "There's a delay in this suit when it comes to mimicking my motions. I'm not a fan of using tech, but I can manage. "

"Thank you, that will be all."

"By the way, how's the fish?" He asked as said fish warped into the throne room, still in his 'placeholder' form. "You sent him to get a mask he knew nothing about that was as strong as you at 50% power. I'm amazed if he wasn't killed by the moon's impact."

"Cut the crap brat, I'm fine." Ler-alis grumbled as he stood next to Shi-Ma-Lo and bowed to Hylia. "Got the mask and only had the hero of that era see me. Oh and those big nosed freaks, but they didn't do a thing to stop me."

"And that is why I sent you my Champion. You are too biologically primitive for that world, so the world would make you persona non grata, existing but untouchable to most. Shi-Ma-Lo's magic would leave him too vulnerable to the mask, and he's far too valuable for me to risk him"

"Speaking of which, you mind synching me back up to this timeline? I wanna go for a swim after I submit my report." With a loud echoing snap, Ler-alis's true form was restored. His humanoid form became hunched and green scaled, a large dorsal fin with a razor sharp edge protruding from his back. His face and head became dolphin-like, his thin form becoming and lithe with a shiny, fuzzy white torso. His legs merged together and formed a long serpentine tail, twice as long as his body with two dorsal fins at the end, with sixteen tentacles shooting out of his front and slithering on the ground. His arms, thick and veiny, reached to the ground like a knuckle dragging gorilla, with long, slender, boneless fingers crushed under the weight of his arms and sticking out like disheveled hair. "Finally." He said with relief, his voice gurgling. "I'm back! I don't have to walk on two legs for the next mission, do I?"

"No you do not." Hylia answered, causing the Zora to sigh with relief. "I thank you for acquiring the mask. Were there any complications or unforseen developments?"

"Yeah, a big one. I accidentally entered the mask's sensory range and when I tried to leave, I was frozen in place as time accelerated around me. It was only for a few seconds but when it was done, the moon was just an hour away from destroying everything! And what's weirder is that I had a video file detailing everything that happened from the time I was frozen to the time I could move again."

"Odd..the mask must have sensed your presence and accelerated the flow of time out of panic to complete it's task. Though why it would do such a thing when you said the four Giants didn't even make a move on you is confusing. Nevertheless, it has weakened itself to the point that the Hero of Time used his strange golden power to rip the mask off of it's host, allowing for it to be subjugated." That golden power gave her a strange sense of deja vu..she had to learn more once she was done with the current mission.

"And I axed all four fairies in Termina, so the Goddesses will be too late to find out what happened to their little limbo realm. Now all that's left is to wait for you to do your thing. So when're you gonna start?"

"Right now actually." The two Champions looked at her in shock. "What? The two worlds you two visited area basically the same in general concept. Since the mask was taken from Termina before it could be destroyed like the Time Database had said, the land has basically blue screened for lack of a better word. It is empty, waiting to be filled,it's connection to Hyrule so tenuous due to our meddling that I can perform the unification with little fanfare. I shall begin the preparations." The two Champions bowed and teleported out, ready to watch the spectacle unfold.

Link shouldn't have been surprised everything went straight to hell whenever he tried to plan something. It seemed to be his lot in life to fail whenever he tried to take the initiative. First it was with the Royal Library in Hyrule, and now this. The Goddesses must have had it out for him for leaving his post as Zelda's knight, that had to be the reason for...this! Sure he may have overreacted when he read the restricted archives, but anyone would have done the same in his position! 'I will not be tied down to a destiny of eternal strife.' Were the exact words he wanted to say to Zelda before she gave him the Ocarina of Time of all things, pretty much forcing him to choke on his words and go off without saying anything. Once again, damn the Goddesses.

The cause of his foul, blasphemous mood was the big blue nothing that Termina had become. The Clock Tower was there..and that was it! Tatl screamed in horror when she saw that, causing his ears to ring as she babbled about their current situation. Still, Link forced himself to be hopeful, mainly because she was becoming too irrational and he had a sneaking worry as to why, and they tried to look for anything familiar..for eight hours. Eight long and grueling hours of walking in a straight line, at least he thought he was going in a straight line, and they found nothing. The only thing left was the Clock Tower, but everything else was gone, including the very ground he was standing on! It was just the blue sky, something he missed seeing after a few days yes, but this was giving him some serious vertigo. Their senses weren't working properly either. He and Tatl could hear and speak, but their other senses like touch or smell were basically nonexistent. The Ocarina of Time still worked as he could play the Song of Storms and the Sun Song, but any attempts to go back or forward in time was met with a large error icon that said 'Destination Point cannot be found.' The Transformation Masks still worked, heck the fact that they survived whatever happened to Termina and were where he hid them was a miracle, which meant he still had some alternate form of self defense, though it was a moot point since it looked like he and Tatl were the only survivors. Attempting to get out of Termina via the forest under the Clock Tower didn't work, which meant he and Tatl were trapped here.

'Tatl..' That theory of his was becoming more and more plausible, and it made him sicker than the vertigo he was feeling. The fairy had closed herself off to him an hour ago and sat in his hair, not moving or speaking all the while. He was able to pick her up, the fact he was able to do so without protest increasing his fears, and he was horrified by what he saw, at least through her bright yellow glow. Her hair was frazzled, tears running down her dull, listless face. He could see she was shaking, her wings limp as she clutched herself protectively. "What happened to you?" She hadn't been like this since the first time he failed to play the Song of Time before the Moon hit them! He didn't know what he could do. He sure as hell couldn't say 'I'll fix this!' when he wasn't even sure if there was anything he could do to make this all go away. He could try to get the Triforce of Courage working again, but given how it hadn't appeared when he tried to use it's strange, vague powers, he didn't want to hedge his bets on it.

"You know something?" Tatl said out of the blue, making Link stop in his tracks. "I was so jealous of you." She let out a weak chuckle, the despair in her voice making the 'young' Hylian shiver in disgust for reasons unknown to him. "I don't know what you were like in the past, but you must have been pretty cool." No cursing, no use of the word 'badass' like she kept repeating whenever he underwent a monumental task? "Even when you were on the brink of despair, you kept focused on the task at hand despite what you were going through." Her dead eyes stared deep into his. "And I know exactly what you've been going through." His eyes widened. "Yep. I know how you've been feeling, Link. You know how to get those weak, unintelligent fairies out in the field to give you their life force when you need it. You know how to talk to the Great Fairies, you know how to deal with them so they wouldn't force you into a monkey's paw kind of deal. And most of all you knew how to talk to their shattered selves. You had a fairy partner didn't you?" She chuckled mirthlessly. "Don't try to deny it. We fairies are basically pretty dickish to people we don't know. Even when you were a goody two shoes kissup, you were such a smooth talker to the Great Fairies, and the only way you'd know how to do that is if you had a fairy partner to teach you."

"I-I never told you about her." Link said in shock. Navi was very insistent on him learning how to speak properly, and by the time he pulled out the Master Sword he was more fluent than most of the university trained-

"So her name was Navi, huh?" Link nearly dropped Tatl in shock. "Thanks for not dropping me. My wings aren't working at the moment."

"How did you know her name?" Link asked, not wanting to believe his theory, especially with Tatl's current mental state. "I never told you about her."

"And you didn't tell me about Hyrule, the Kokiri, Zelda.." Tatl's expression never changed as she listed these off, still staring into his eyes. "I'm saying this because you of all people should know about the connection a partner has with their fairy." She disabled the glow, revealing her form and causing Link to drop her, fumbling and catching her before she dropped.

"You look like me! Why do you look like me?!"

"...You know exactly why Link. Our constant failures, successes, but mostly our failures and the shared misery from them, have bonded us in a way that you and Navi never did. Your theory was correct." She 'smiled' at him, if you could call what was on her face a smile. It was more like a facsimile of a positive emotion made by a sociopath. "She warned you about letting your emotions go out of control and now you've seen why. Every single bit of loathing and anger, sadness, all those bad, horrible feelings are seeping into me." Link closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before exhaling. "Oh you're so cute." Tatl said with a 'giggle'. "I'm basically your outlet for negative emotions, whether I want to be or not, so everytime you repress them, they go into me."

"Tatl.."

"Don't apologize. It's the end of the world, and we can't do anything about it this time. It allowed me to think, about where my life was going before all this started, and what I thought i'd be doing afterwards. And now, all of those plans are ruined. I have nothing left but you."

He didn't like where this was going... "Tatl, what are you-"

"I was going to say that I loved you..well before this happened."

"...I see." Link said calmly." Well that was a lot better than what he thought she was going to say.

"I never met anyone as brave and kind as you before." Tatl continued, her voice disturbingly blissful. "Before we found Skull Kid, my brother and I had no home, always running from place to place so we could survive until the next day A lot of monsters in Termina eat fairies you know."

"Please don't remind me of that little fact." Link muttered, remembering all the times the little fairy was eaten by a Deku Baba or that damn thieving bird.

"We had nothing except each other for the longest time, just running and surviving the best we could out in Termina Field. We were outcasts as fairies, intelligent as a Terminian and yet not bound to a mortal or deity that could have granted us that gift, and yet we still had the ability to sacrifice our lives to bring someone back to life. We were basically Great Fairies without being Great Fairies. No one wanted us, except for Skull Kid, and you. And now the only other two people I ever cared for are gone."

"..."

"You care for me, right Link?"

"Of course I do!" Link answered as if offended. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Thanks!" She said chipperly, with real happiness in her tone.. Link continued to walk for two minutes, thinking it was the end of the conversation until.."Link?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking... what if we don't find anything? What if that Clock Tower's the only thing left?"

"There has to be something here I just know it." He lied.

"Connected, remember? Please don't lie."

"I don't know, ok!"

"Well I have an idea." She said, her voice serious. "Why don't we just end it?"

Link stopped in his tracks in shock. "What? W-what do you mean-"

"Yeah, let's do it. Let's just end it right here and now."

The throne room was no more, Hylia floating down to the planet until she was in it's ionosphere. "Initilalizing data purge of Server 5A, begin file backup and system scrub." The second she uttered those words, everything disappeared. The planet, the various structures floating in space, even space itself was replaced with a deep blue, featureless void. "Purge complete. Backup complete. Begin system transfer, Terminus Server to Tolemac Server 1A."A blue triangle appeared on her forehead. "Permissions granted. Beginning tranfer."

"This..this is a joke right?" Link asked after a minute of silence.

"No joke." She said, not even blinking. "Linked mentally remember? I wouldn't be saying this if you weren't thinking it. 'What if we can't find anything? What if I starve out here and leave Tatl all alone?' I mean it's nice that you still have some sense of empathy but still." A small hint of confusion entered Link's mind at the 'empathy' part. "You buried all that angst deep down in your subconscious, but I was so desperate for some sort of positive emotion after we came out of the clock tower that I overloaded the link we and now I can feel everything!"

"Tatl, no." Link said coldly. "I've already had my fill of psychotic breaks. I don't want to-

"Oh shut up!"Link nearly jumped surprise. "I wouldn't be saying this crap if I didn't know you were feeling the same thing! We've been around Termina like sixteen times! We both know it's small as hell, it doesn't take this long for even me to fly around Clock Town! Nothing else is here, we're all alone!" Tears began to form in her eyes. "So why are you making us go through this, Link? We both don't have to suffer anymore! You don't have to suffer anymore!"

"I'm not killing myself again!" Link yelled at the fairy, his voice unsure.

"THERE'S NOTHING HERE!" She screeched, causing him to wince. "I can even hear your doubt, stop lying to yourself!

From a waiting lobby, Shi-Ma-Lo and Ler-alis watched with their troops, as the universe reformed itself, the stars and planets returning in different positions and sizes, their landmasses rearranged or changed entirely. "Yeesh." Ler-Alis said with a whistle. She went way overboard this time!

"Yes, truly." His fellow Champion said. "To think she could do this on a whim.. What is she?"

"Beats me, but you oughtta count your blessings you weren't on the planet when she did this." The child looked at him in horror. "Trust me, she's done this before, and I've been around long enough to know what's going to happen next. See, she basically did a copy paste job of sorts, like in an image editing program where you work with different layers. It's a complete mess planetside right now, so she's gonna do some cleaning up."

"I'm not doing it."

"But you're thinking it." Tatl jumped onto Link's nose, staring him in the eyes. "Again and again, like a horse with a broken leg that just wants to be put out of her misery." Link looked away. That was a low blow. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. Even if I was my normal self, I probably would've agreed with you. We've both thought about offing ourselves during the loops, heck we've done it a few times!. What's the harm of doing it again now that we don't have an out?"She smiled as she felt Link's resolve failing. "Come on, do you really think spending the rest of our lives in..wherever this is will do anything? You have your sword, and I can easily die if I use my magic on you. It'll be quick and painless for the both of us, trust me."

"Transfer ready. Initializing Terminus Server transfer."

'S-she's right..' He had been searching for hours by now, but really, what hope was there? And without any food or water, he'd die of starvation.' My songs can't help, the masks can't do anything to get us out of here.' He shakily reached for his sword to pull it out of it's sheath. 'I should just stop trying to deny my feelings and just end it like she knew I wanted.' A look of glee came across Tatl's face, though in Link's current mental state he hadn't seen how manic it was, how her face was framed in darkness and her eyes glowed a bright, demonic yellow as she reflected his true inner self. To him at the moment, she had such a nice smile, so warm and inviting, just like her.. 'Navi..' His eyes hardened as he quickly pulled out his sword. "Alright, let's do it. Two swings, one for your body and the other for my head." With a resolve that would have horrified him if he was thinking rationally, he swung his sword at Tatl..only to be knocked on his feet as the world began to rumble. "What in the world?!"

Like a gaping wound, the 'ground' opened up below Link, swallowing him whole. With a scream, Tatl flew down after him, the hole turning a bright white as the two suddenly stopped their descent, frozen in time as the opening grew in size. They couldn't speak, or even think. Their senses were completely turned off as what was once the land of Termina changed into something else entirely, Link's left arm glowing a bright gold, enveloping him and Tatl in it's light.

"Terminus transfer complete. That was easier than usual." And best of all Din, Nayru and Farore were nowhere to be found, the filthy traitors."Begin phase 2."

"Now phase 2's beginning." Ler-Alis explained. "Troubleshooting, antivirus, searching for bugs..in this case, this means finding anyone that would remember their old world. You have no idea how many survive this merger, and it takes a long time."

The world was complete. A sprawling metropolis greeted Hylia when she opened her eyes, floating colonies connected by roads made of energy as the lights from the hovercars on the road helped light up the bright, starry night. Holographic advertisements showing F-Zero races or shows coming on tonight lined the highway and freeway roads, and there were embassies close to the five story F-Zero audience stadium in the center of the city. That dimension was the hardest to take; so much military power and she didn't know which faction was worse, the Space Pirates or the military made up of anthropomorphic animals led by that bloodhound. "Transfer complete. Merge complete. Power levels at 20%. recharge needed." Hylia sighed, the triangle disappearing from her forehead. This was always an exhausting endeavor, and usually there weren't any problem.. usually. With a snap of her fingers, three golden orbs appeared in front of her, three annoying loose ends she had no idea what to do with. "Unable to access files. Error. Error."This was frustrating to say the least. She had no idea what these were, but just looking at them was hurting her. With a groan she threw them away in a random direction and teleported away. The system would either get rid of them or fit them in the new world, and when her two remaining Champions returned, they would help in shaping this world. So at the moment, she didn't care. Right now, she needed rest.

4 months later...

Windmire was bigger than Sakura ever could have imagined! Hundreds upon hundreds of floors leading down to Goron City. From the outside it looked like a black dome, but the inside was almost overbearing! To the left was a large window that showed a tunnel that allowed drivers and Gorons to go to and from the stores and homes in the underground city, and to the right were hundreds of stores for the various races of Termina; Zoras, Deku Scrubs, Gerudo, Goron, and human. It was exhilarating, a feast for the eyes that would get you lost for hours!

And that's exactly what happened to her. The signs she couldn't read, still learning all the versions of the Terminian language, and she was too scared to ask anyone for help. "W-why did I do this?" She just wanted to prove to Peri she was a good retainer, and all she had to do was just go into the grocery store and use the credit card their lord so graciously provided them, and she somehow wound up in what she assumed was a Goron restroom from all the Gorons around! Those rock kappas looked so big and scary, their empty eyes and creepy smiles and constantly repeating the word 'Goro!' How could lord Link love talking to these guys?! "H-help me please..."

"Did you hear something goro?" Sakura gasped. They must have heard her! "Sounded like a girl, goro."

"How did you know it was a girl, Goro?" Asked another Goron.

"It was high pitched, goro." Said a goron...though which one Sakura couldn't tell, it was hard to tell their voices apart. "Probably from Eastern Termina, sounded way too high pitched, like a mouse."

"I don't sound mousy!" Sakura yelled, eyes widening when she realized what she had just done. The stall door opened up and a rock kappa stared down at her. "H-hello."

"Huh, you were right, goro." The Goron said, looking at the scared little girl. "Are you lost, goro?"

"N-no.."

"Then why are you crouching in the urinal, Goro?" the pink haired Terminian screamed at the revelation. "Are you hiding from someone?"

"No!" Sakura screamed, her mind recalling the very gruesome ways a person could die from a Goron sitting on them. "I-I'm just..I'm just.."

"Wow you take a long time to find!" A peppy voice said, causing Sakura's eyes to widen. "How did you even get onto the fifth floor, we were on the first!"

"P-Peri-san!" Sakura rushed out of the stall, making sure to crawl under the Goron so as not to break her nose on his stomach, before getting back up and running to the blue haired girl. "You found me!"

"Of course I did!" Peri said cheerfully. "Your watch has a tracking device remember?" Sakura stared at Peri, her face going red as she realized she could have just called the older woman up for help. "So whatcha doing with the Gorons?"

"Is she your friend, Goro?" One of the Gorons asked. "She was hiding in the urinal for some reason."

"Yep!" Peri picked Sakura up, the younger girl letting out an eep as it happened. "Sorry for the intrusion or whatever, cya!" She ran out of the restroom and laid Sakura down on a bench. "Yikes, that was awkward! I was getting annoyed trying to tell those guys apart! Made me wanna get bloody.."

Sakura gulped. "U-um, did you get all the things we needed?" She asked, in what she admitted was a poor attempt to distract her fellow retainer from her murderous impulses. "Leo-sama and Link-sama will be mad if we...we.." Sakura noticed Peri's uneasy look. "Peri-san, is something wrong?"

"W-well.." Peri began, twiddling her thumbs, I may have lost him. See, he was getting a headache, and I didn't know what to do, so I just left him at the nurse..."

Sakura stared at the watch on Peri's wrist. "T-that's Link-sama's watch!"

"Oh yeah!" Peri said with a giggle. "He let me have his as a reward for not attacking any of the mailmen! You ever tried stabbing a Deku? It's not fun at all, their faces don't even-"

"We have to find him!" Sakura exclaimed, getting up from the bench. "We can't leave him alone, we're his retainers!"

"Relax, he's not gonna go anywhere!" Peri assured with a scoff. "They got him nice and tied up!"

"Why?! You said he had a headache!"

"Yeah!" Peri said, confused as to why Sakura reacted so badly to that. "I recognize all the symptoms of a headache! Talking to yourself, seeing everyone as the enemy, and trying to kill everyone in your haze! Just like me!"

"..."

"What, is it different for you guys? Jeez."

Meanwhile in the hospital, things were not going well. A while back, some crazy Terminian bought in a child in his underwear and held one of the Zora doctors at knifepoint, threatening to slaughter them all if he wasn't taking care of before giggling and skipping off, humming all the way.

"LET ME GO!" Needless to say, things weren't going well. The blonde child held his head, mumbling to himself, and the second one of the doctors touched him, he started screaming, grabbing a needle and trying to use it as a weapon. "WHERE AM I?! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" It had taken a Goron doctor to restrain him, and soon the boy was tied up via energy ropes. The crazy girl came back, and they didn't know what was worse, the boy's panic, or the girl telling them they did a good job before skipping off again. The doctors stood warily, too terrified by the girl's threat to try to give the boy some anesthesia. They met a lot of crazy people, and that girl...that girl was beyond anything they ever saw. Who knows what she would perceive them putting a needle into him as should she come back. Besides, they were Zora doctors, not Terminian doctors! "I SAID LET ME GO!" And so they waited, waited until the boy tired himself out, fearful for their lives and of a potential lawsuit.


End file.
